This invention relates in general to movable vehicle armrests. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a movable vehicle armrest having one or more switches or other devices provided thereon for controlling the operation of one or more mechanical or electrical systems provided in the vehicle.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, typically include armrests for the comfort of vehicle occupants. Often, such as in vehicles having a bench-type seat, an armrest is provided that may be moved between a lowered use position and a raised storage position. In the use position, the armrest is positioned adjacent to a bottom portion of the seat for use by occupants of the seat located on either side of the armrest. In the storage position, the armrest is positioned adjacent to a back portion of the seat such that a center portion of the seat is available for use, such as by a third occupant of the seat, for example.
In some instances, a vehicle armrest may include additional features for the convenience and comfort of the vehicle occupants. For example, a vehicle armrest may include one or more switches or other devices for controlling the operation of one or more mechanical or electrical systems provided in the vehicle. Positioning these switches or other devices on the vehicle armrest can make them conveniently accessible for occupants on either side of the vehicle armrest.
Typically, these switches or other devices controls are connected to the mechanical or electrical systems by wires or other structures. For a variety of reasons, it is desirable that such wires or other structures be located where they are not normally visible or otherwise readily accessible to the occupants of the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a movable vehicle armrest having one or more switches or other devices provided thereon for controlling the operation of one or more mechanical or electrical systems provided in the vehicle.